roserealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Osamu Sugi
12839384.UO.38902.RE.00 Osamu Sugi, born 12839384.UO.38902.RE.00 (August 1st, Year Unknown). He and his father would train, from the age of 4 until the age of 15. Once he was 15, his friends and himself, Orion and Reya. Joined the Rose Knight Infiltration Taskforce. Their first mission, was an easy success. However their second they were sent to the Kingdom of Fire. Little did they know before they got there, their team had been killed. The mission was a withdraw. They'd go on about 2 more missions. Both successes. Their 5th mission, they had to infiltrate a enemy compound and save knights. Once getting inside the cell area, they were all knocked out. Reya and Osamu got dragged into one room. Orion was dragged into another. Osamu would be the first to wake up. The torturer looked at him with a wide grin, then.. Something stabbed Osamu in the chest, a knife. He'd yell in immense pain. Reya would then wake up and see this, she yells at the torturer. He turns and walks over to her, many days would pass. Eventually, Osamu flipped. He broke the shackles that held him up against the wall. He strangled and stabbed the torturer for a good 15 minutes then freed Reya. They ran off to go help Orion, when they found him. He was missing toes, fingers, a tongue, teeth, he was missing half his nose and a ear. He had a hole through his cheek. They picked him up and ran out the kingdom, Osamu carried Orion while Reya shot at the enemies. They got out, right as they made it out the gates.. A explosion occurred and engulfed them. The stone ground around them collapsed into a crater and then when Osamu sat up, two arrows sticked out of Reya's head. He grabbed the two of them and dragged them to a near by waterfall. One of the wolves he enemies had sent out grabbed Reya. Osamu could only save himself and Orion, he tossed himself and Orion off the water fall, they hit multiple rocks on the way down. They never saw Reya again... 128393834.UO.38907.RE.00.IE.00 Osamu and Orion were both found in comas. Osamu woke up from his coma in 3 months, however Orion woke up in 5 months. After Orion woke up, and was sent home. Osamu went to go see him, Orion layed there on the floor of his house dead. Orion had committed suicide after taking the blame and guilt for the failure of the mission and the death of Reya. This left Osamu broken... For a really long time, Osamu went on many other missions then afterward joined the top of the food chain they'd call it. He was a Black Rose Knight Specialist. His code name being Mort Bird. (Death Bird). He had gone back to the compound where Reya had died. He killed every last person there. When Eryn, The lord of the Rose Kingdom asked about it, Osamu said he didn't know and lied. Eryn said, ``Only a monster could have done this.. An act such as that, leaving those men not even looking like men.. Only a monster could have done it..``. This is when Osamu began to believe he was a monster. He felt as if he was truly a monster.. And he was and still is. 128394945.UO.21 Osamu now had heard of his mothr, Izumo Sugi. Being kidnapped by the Necro Clan, he went there. He had his black rose knight sword with him, in the blade of the sword the words "Mort Bird" were engraved in it. He twirled his sword then at lightning speed he dashed straight through the clan doors, they blasted open. Literally exploded. He went in the house and killed men, women, even children. He got his mother back and brought her home. 1283942.UO.11 A warrior named Ban had sealed the most powerful warriors in the Rose Lands into a scroll, Osamu hunted him.. The next morning.. Osamu arrived... -CU: Ban v. Osamu, (The Golem v. The Bird)- They fought, exchanging many blows. Osamu would kick Ban in the lower jaw, Ban grabs Osamu's foot then slams Osamu into the ground, Ban lifted his axe and slammed it down into a new sword Osamu had, named Sake. The sword would be two weak, the blade of the axe goes into Osamu's neck. Osamu pushes it out then kicks Ban in the side of the head, he jumps up. Ban flung off to the side then Osamu and Ban dash at each other. They exchange more attacks then Ban grabs Osamu by the shoulder and head butts him. Ban throws Osamu through what is known as the Split Mountain. Osamu creates a clone and jumps through it, Osamu lands and kicks Ban back. Osamu opens a portal and throws himself through. Osamu's clone explodes destroying the realm..